Stormy's Collection
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: A collection of one-shots that you guys send prompts in! No inappropriate prompts, please! Rated T for language and violence. (If you're confused about the title of the collection, it was my passed kitten, Stormy. She's the cover image)
1. Pinky Promise

**AN: This is a one-shot series. Not a new story. I will upload one-shots when I get the chance, but you guys need to send in prompts! GRAAAGH. This first one is from 12 Gardens, and I hope you guys like it! :D**

**(PREPARE FOR MEROME! NOTHING BAD!)**

_**Pinky Promise**_

The guys were out of the house, and it was just Mitch and Jerome. They were sitting on the couch, smirking to each other. The television was on, but neither one was paying attention. They were telling a story to each other, and having a fun time.

"…And this chicken walked up to me like: _'Hey! Let me in yo' body!' _And I'm like- no chicken, get away! But I still won the Hunger Deans, biggums," the bacca smiled, hugging the boy. Mitch laughed, pushing his partner away and getting up, walking into the kitchen. "Whatcha' gettin', Mitch?"

"Some pork chops. I haven't eaten all day!" He said, opening up the fridge and pulled out a plate of food. Jerome jumped up and made his way over to the counter, leaning on it as he watched Mitch get himself food. He took a bite and smiled, glancing over at his bacca. "Mmm… That's some good pork."

Jerome smirked, sitting next to Mitch. "Well, then… Let me have a taste…" And with that, he leaned in and kissed him, tasting both the pork chops and the boy's saliva. They moaned into each other's mouth until they couldn't breathe. Mitch broke away, taking a breath as the furry creature just smiled, leaning back into his chair. "You're right. That _is _good."

The two sat there, sharing stories yet again. But, unbeknownst to them, a certain someone was watching wide-eyed. He gasped, totally giving away his hiding place. The two at the table whirled around, gaping as they noticed Deadlox and blushed a deep pink. The head-phone wearing boy stood up, eyes confused as he say himself at the table, staring at the couple.

None of them said anything, and they were just sitting there in an awkward silence. That is, until Deadlox found something to say. "Well damn."

Jerome connected gazes with Mitch, and they nodded together, looking back at their friend.

"Deadlox, you know you can't tell _anyone _about this, right? I- We don't want anyone to know about this!" Jerome pleaded, grabbing Ty's hands.

Ty glanced at the furry hands that grasped his, and then looked up. "I, uh, I don't know… How am I going to do this? I just can't keep this kind of secrets!" He cried, holding his head and leaning his elbows on the table.

Mitch sighed, holding his head with his hands. "Please, Deadlox? Do you think you can do it?"

Ty sighed, looking away from their pleading eyes. "I… I can try. That's all I can do."

"Pinky promise?" Jerome asked simply, holding Mitch's hand gently. Again, the three sat there in silence until Ty nodded slightly.

"I promise."

***A few days later***

The guys were sitting in the living room, laughing at a show. And iron golem was trying to cook some calamari. Sky was screaming, flipping out whenever a squid appeared. Everyone else was just having a riot, besides Ty. Husky was the first to notice.

"Hey, Deadlox, what's wrong?" The fish asked, punching his arm lightly. Ty jumped, falling off of the arm of the couch with a thump. Everyone erupted in laughter again, even Sky.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. I, uh, just had a nightmare last night," he said simply as he climbed back onto his perch. Everyone went silent- Ty's dreams were always something to fear. "It was nothing bad, I swear!"

Ian straightened up, staring at him. Even though he had his sunglasses on, he could feel his eyes tracing his facial features. He had always been the best at reading people. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ty began to shake his head, but something made him speak. "Well, I dreamt that two people had a big secret that no one knew, but one night, when they thought they were all alone, someone accidently saw a friend who wasn't supposed to be there. The first two told the third to promise that he didn't tell anyone. They made him pinky promise, even though they know that he's not good a keeping promises. For a few days, he's been trying to keep it in, but it just _can't _sit there, hidden and annoying in the corner of his brain! If he spills, then it's not his fault! It's theirs'! They know that I can't keep a secret!" He shrieked, crying into his hands.

Everyone sat there quietly, Mitch and Jerome's faces paled (well, Mitch's.) as they locked gazes with each other. Adam stood up and slung his arm over Ty's shoulders, holding him close. "It's fine- I'm sure that the two are sorry for what they did, knowing full well." He glared at Mitch and Jerome, but only the two noticed.

***Time Skip***

Adam sat down with the couple, folding his hands nicely on the table in the kitchen, glaring at them behind the shades. No one spoke, Mitch and Jerome too ashamed and Adam was keeping his temper under control as he shot daggers at them with his eyes.

"Were sorry, Sky," Mitch finally stammered, ducking his head. Adam couldn't keep it in anymore.

"YOU BETTER BE! THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ALL OF US! WE WOULD'VE SUPPORTED YOU TWO!" Adam was up now, pacing the kitchen, his arms flailing in the air. When he got pissed, everyone had to be careful. And then he started lecturing, ranting, and swearing more than usual. This was a good day.

The couple looked even guiltier, and Mitch was trying to hold back his tears as Jerome cradled him. Adam glanced at the two, cooling down slightly, although he was still pissed.

"I won't tell your secret, just let Deadlox know that it's okay to talk about it. We won't speak of this to anyone outside of our group of friends, okay? I-I'm sorry for yelling- I just… felt so bad for Deadlox," he sighed and sat down again, head hanging. "But I have a promise for you guys to keep now…"

As Adam told the couple his secret, another pair was listening. And his icy-cyan sparkled behind his shades as he listened.

**AN: Was that good? And DAYUM. I just can't help and make people creeps! Who do you think the second listener is? Send in prompts guys, and help out again with the new petition! Link's in my profile!**

**CHARGE, MY WARRIORS,**

**Drizzle**


	2. Creepers Be Creepin'

**AN: This prompt was sent in by MistWrites! Thanks, dood! Prompt: A fangirl won't leave *YouTuber choice* alone. Good idea. *evil face of evilness***

Jason ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. A squeal came from behind the mahogany wood, and then a loud thump, shaking the door and finished off with a slight cry.

"JAAASSOOON! COOOMEEE OUUUT HEEEREEE!" The girl wailed, trying to open the door by jiggling the doorknob. "PLEEEAASEE!"

Jason gulped, locking the three locks on the door and staggered back, out of breath. The fangirl was still trying to open the door, slamming herself against it.

"Go away!" Jason shrieked, hiding behind the couch in the living room. His phone rang suddenly, and the attempts to burst the door down stopped. He took a shaky breath and slowly crept over to the phone on the counter, the screen lighting up. He reached up and stole it off of the counter, answering it and putting it next to his ear.

"Hey, Jason!" Adam yelled happily on the other end, causing the frightened boy to tense up even more.

"…Hi Adam…" Jason whispered, eyes wide as he watched the door. It hasn't moved since the phone rang, and it was starting to scare him even more.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Adam immediately lowered his voice. "Is it that girl again? From, like, two months ago?"

He looked around again, and then whispered into the phone, "Yes…"

"Do you want me to come over with the others?" His friend asked, and two voiced popped up behind his.

"That crazy fangirl back, dood?"

"I think so, biggums."

So, Mitch and Jerome were with him. Jason took another shaky breath, weighing the options. Bring them over and risk them, stay here with a crazy fan outside, probably close to breaking and entering, or run for it? It surely doesn't feel safe here, and his car was in the shop.

"Come over, please?" He asked softly, about to go on when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" She shrieked, and the sound of the sliding doors being pushed open made him jump up and bolt for the door, only to remember that he locked it. He panted, rushing up his stairs and into his room on the second floor, locking the door and sliding all the heavy things he could push in front to block it from opening. "I LOOOOOVE YOOOUUU, JAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOON!"

"Adam! HELP ME! HELP!" He shrieked, tears coursing down his cheeks. "SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEE!" His voice cracked as he heard footstep thump up the stairs, ever so slowly. She was singing something, making him flip out even more. "HEEEELP!" He wailed into the phone, curling up into the corner.

"We're on our way, Jason! And the cops are, too! Just hang in there!" Adam cried. "I'll stay on the phone with you, okay? Where are you?"

The boy gulped, taking a weary breath. "In my room…" he whispered. The man on the other side sighed in relief.

"Did you block the door?"

"Y-yes. Adam, I can hear her! She's right outside the door!" His voice rose near the end of the sentence, causing Adam to start panicking.

"We're almost there! Like, eight minutes!" He said simply, making sure that he didn't frighten Jason any more than he was now.

"Eight minutes?! That'll give her enough time to kill me!" Jason softly screamed into the mobile device, tears making the dark room blurry, raising his fear.

"Oh, Jason!" The fan chuckled, outside his door. "I won't kill you! I just want to talk with you!" She ended up laughing manically, making her cough. "Damn, stupid blood…"

'_Blood?!'_ Jason thought as the door began to shake. "G-Get away from me, you… you monster!"

The banging stopped, and the girl growled, clearly enraged. "I. Am. Not. A. MONSTER!" And she continued, splintering the wood and sticking her arm through. Scars and blood laced down her pale skin, making Jason shudder.

"We're here, Jason! It's okay!" Adam panted, and the sound of his phone hitting skin sounded before Adam cursed. "The door's locked!"

"Sh-she broke down the sliding doors! Adam, she's so close…" Jason whispered, his stomach twisting as the deranged fan broke more of the door, beginning to shove her head through. She may be devoted, but she's not very smart.

Yells and sounds of footsteps rushing up stairs made Jason relax, and suddenly, a loud thump came from outside of his door, the head and arm disappearing. She hissed and jumped at the new-comers, aiming for the one with the oddly-shaped nose. She slashed her hand at the man's face, creating three scratches, welling with blood.

"Jerome!" One of the other men shouted, tackling the fan, punching her in the face repeatedly. "Get off of him!"

The fan growled and spat, grabbing the man's shirt and flipping him over so he was on the floor. She picked up his upper half and slammed him into the floorboards repeatedly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lay limp under her.

"Mitch!" The third one cried, his curly hair bouncing as he jumped onto the girl, smacking her head into the wall. "Jerome! Get Mitch away from here! And where are the police?!"

"_**NO! AFTER ALL THIS WORK, I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" **_The girl screamed; her voice deep and demonic. Suddenly, a girl's voice erupted. _"Please! Get out of me! I'm sorry, Jason! It's not me!" _The demonic voice interrupted her. _**"Yeah, right! You said you wanted to meet him!" **_The girl struggled with herself internally and externally. _"That was a lost cause! Every fan wants to meet them, but they know that they never will! Whoever or whatever you are, LEAVE!"_

She fell limp, color returning to her face. Blue and red lights flashed outside, and the front door was burst down. Policemen surged through, spreading throughout the house, six rushing up the stairs to find the four in the hallway.

Adam was sitting next to the unconscious girl, face pale as he watched the police surged around them. One of them called out for the others to come up, stating that they found them.

"J-Jason's still in his room." Adam pointed towards the splintered door. "Jerome is somewhere with Mitch, who was knocked out by the fan."

"Fan? So she knows you?" One of the men asked as he watched the girl get carried away.

"Well, we're kind of famous on YouTube, and this girl's been stalking Jason for a few months," he replied hoarsely, turning his head to look at his friend's door that was slowly being opened by its owner. He seemed unharmed, just shaken up.

"Is it over?" He whispered, watching as two people walked up to him, covering him with a blanket.

"Yes, mister. It's all right," one woman replied soothingly, hugging him.

"Do you think that the girl was mentally unstable?" The first man asked Adam. The man on the floor shook his head.

"No, right before you came, she was fighting with… something inside of her. I don't think she needs to be diagnosed as crazy, sir. She just needs some therapy and I think that she'll be alright," he sighed. "She defiantly was being controlled by something else."

"Oookaaay…." The policeman muttered, writing it down. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Rug burn, that's all. I'm just worried about Jason and Mitch."

Two men walked passed, carrying Mitch in their arms. Jerome was following them, eyes red and puffy. Jason sat down next to Adam, his legs shaking.

"Same here, just rug burn. She didn't get to me," he sighed, eyes wide and never blinking.

"Okay, you two. We'll take you to the hospital with your friends, and you can rest there for a few days. The doctors might want to check you out," the man said sternly, helping them up and ushering them downstairs and into the cop cars.

**AN: WHAT THE HECK…. Sorry, Mist, if that wasn't what you expected, but horror stories just pushed their way into my mind… CREEPYPASTA….**

**Anyway, thanks for the prompt, and I'll write again tomorrow!**

**Sweet nightmares,**

**Drizzle :D**


End file.
